The Internet of Things (“IoT”) generally refers to a system of devices capable of communicating over a network, including the communications of data over the network. The devices can include everyday objects such as thermostat systems, door locks, faucets, washers, dryers, lamps, kitchen appliances, automobiles, as well as enterprise devices such as printers, routers, mobile phones and any other device able to connect to any type of network. Network communications for such devices may be used to facilitate enterprise or IoT device initialization, automation, data capture, security, providing alerts, personalization of settings, and other objectives.
In IoT communications, lack of data security as data flows between user devices presents problems when protecting users, user devices, networks, and enterprises. The primary issues often relate to communication security and integrity, particularly as additional IoT devices are added to the network and modifications are made to the local system. In addition to protection of data, communications security also refers to a wide range of applications including communications control, session initiation, and network monitoring. In addition to communications between devices, or data in transit protection, securing the devices themselves, such that the sender and receiver in a given communication are validated, is critical to overall protection.
Numerous prior solutions have attempted to improve upon IoT network communications, device, and data security. However, despite these attempts, deficiencies still persist. These prior solutions generally relate to point-to-point communications protection, communication management, and network defense.